Hollow Naruto
by Crimson Shikyo
Summary: What is after death? Black senseless world? Or a new chance in at life, but with a twist? Ya, bad summary.
1. Ninth Demon Bearer to Hollow

**Crim: As some of you might have read my profile, I suck at writing fan fictions so please read and review, thank you. Ohh and as you can see 'hollow naruto' don't really suit a story title. I'm willing to take 5 or so titles for this story before setting up a poll for them.**

**SUMMERY: What is after death? Black senseless world? Or a new chance in at life, but with a twist?**

**Declaimer: I don't own naruto or bleach, I only own my idea that came from my mind, and if there is any other stories with this kind of outline….well I don't know what to say but : I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!!!! (just never posted it since it wasn't done -_-;;)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Ninth Demon Bearer to Hollow**_

'_W-where am I?"_thought he as he woke up, he was floating in an area that seems to go on forever. _"all I remember is that Sasuke-teme shoving that….Chidori…into.…my….chest…." _

_**FLASHBACK**_

**CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!**

**RESANGAN!!!!!**

As the A and B rank jutsu slammed into each other, a black and dark violet ball of chakra engulfed the both of them, as the two ignored everything around them while pushing more and more chakra in to their attacks. Naruto was already at his limit as he forced every last ounce of chakra he had. But Sasuke he, has just began to tap into the second level of the cursed seal's power, causing the _Chidori_'s power to raise above its current power, turning it's color into pure black.

As they kept trying to over power each other, none noticed a pink and silver blob pop out from the bushes "SASUKE-KUN!!! WHERE RE YOU???" shouted the pick banshee. Which caused Naruto's attack to weaken for a second, but that second was all Sasuke needed to push his Chidori toward his heart, and skewering him from his heart and a few feet into the ground where they crashed. Naruto gasped as his brother's arm went through his heart, he felt his senses dulling quickly. He look at his so called 'brother,' in the eye as it changed into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You *gasped* f-fucker, teme *cough cough* I hope *gasped* your st-stupid bloodline d-dies with your br-brother, you duck-assed fruitcake!" he said before falling into unconsciousness.

_**FLASHBACK KAIII!!!!**_

When he woke up, he saw some how felt like he was laying on the floor, and above him the sky, or at least what he thought it was, held nothing. No moon. No stars. Nothing. Then a monstrous roar rang though his mind _"Great, the baka no kitsune, has called,"_ he thought sarcastically as he forced himself into his mindscape.

_**"Dam you human. You just had to kill me along with you, didn't you!!"**_ the kyuubi growled in front of him, _**"You just had to go and promise to that pink hair banshee to bring that duck-ass gay-tard back. Didn't you!! NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF!! YOUR..NO, OUR DEATH WAS CAUSED BUT THAT BANSHEE!!! NO!! EVEN IF I DIE I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITH YOU!!!"**_ it screamed.

Which ejected him out of his mind, then soon it began to attack the giant bars that was held closed by a simple paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. With each attack it the seal weaken more and more, as it was not meant to work after death. Soon the seal broke causing the Kyuubi's yokai running through his body and chakra network.

_**OUTSIDE OF MIND**_

His body was just sitting there as hollows surrounded it, licking their lips at their new food, but before anything happened a Menos Gurande, appeared diving down toward the body and many hollows that surround it, with its mouth open and in one single gulp, it swallowed his body and the hollows. After the last hollow went down its throat, it's long tongue licked it's teeth. Before it soon ripped the space in front of it, as it was about to step through a door, entering its new location…Karakura town.

_**Karakura Town**_

"Ichigo, the one who fefeats the most gathered Hollows within twenty-four hours win, How about it?" a black haired teen with glasses had said with a piece of 'Hollow bait' between his fingers, "WHAT?? STOP FUCKING AROUND!! ARE YOU TRYING TO EXPOSE PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN TO THIS KIND OF DANGER FOR OUR FIGHT??" Ishida glared at Ichigo "keep your morality to your self," before crushing it.

"If you still feel that way then protecting them wouldn't be much of a problem, is it?" the sky starts to crack and the first hollow appared, but was quickly shot down by Ishida _'the first down'_ he thought with a smirk, as he and Ichigo parted ways, killing any hollow that came in their way. As the sky starts to swell from the enormous amount of reiatsu.

* * *

Crim: -_-;; ok I don't really feel like explaning how Ishida and Ichigo have their 'couple argument' moment, and how Chad and Inoue discovered their power, so I'm going to skip to where the Menos comes in and Ichi-chan is repelling the cero ^^

* * *

Ishida stared at Ichigo as his power continue to rise, _'How is his power rising so quickly??'_ then he remembered how Ichigo said about the hose _'yeah, but if you think through it logically, it would have been impossible having your reiatsu at maximum for so long. It would of eventually run dry!! And anyone, that saw water running out at its maximum will try to put it to its minimum level soooo that means….!!!!….his power was at it lowest level?!?'_

Ichigo quickly pushed the cero back a little before slashing the sword in a downward cut motion toward the Menos, leaving a long cut on its left side from its shoulder (if you can call it shoulder) to its feet (more like large elf shoes). But from the cut Ichigo, gave it was leaking black reiatsu at an enormous rate. Cusing the people at the town to get little air, while to the soul reapers it was one marked of a dangerous enemy, and to the hollows: their new king, or breakfast.

_**INSIDE OF THE MENOS GRANDE**_

Pain. It was all he felt then a wave of pain flooded through his body before his body started that moved on its own, when one of the millions of hollows within the Menos swung at his face, his body dodged and upper cut into it's mask destroy it, then he felt his body slowly changing his temperature was burning as if liquid fire was replacing all of his body's liquid, then his bones snapped and snapped until he felt it was nothing but ashes.

Soon, Naruto opened his mouth and let out a blood-curling scream that was turned into coughing and gagging as bone white liquid substances began to spill out of his mouth, the others creatures looked on with amusement hoping that this will quickly end so they can devour him. But instead of covering his body like a normal transformation it spilled on to the ground, and as if he sat within an invisible ball Filling it up as if it was filling the invisible ball where he lay, soon as his head was covered.

The white ball containing him in side slowly faded into a bright pink color, at this point the creatures openly laugh, smiling in delight as the color pink was a symbol of weakness. "**HAHAHAHA look at this loser! Even if he turns into a Vasto Lordes he'll be too weak to fight! We'll able to devour him and become more powerful!!!"** cried one of the many hollows, as the rest grinned and started to laugh insanely but soon stopped as one of the hollow near the transformation yell **"look!!"**

All millions and millions of eyes stared at the bright pick ball slowly started to become darker and darker, until it became blood red, as it did the color changed so did the speed it changed. It blood red color became darker and darker until it became one, that of midnight black. As the other hollows continued to stare at the now black ball. It soon rapidly expanded consuming a few hollows that was unfortunate enough to be with in the range, and those who are lucky enough to escape with an arm or leg that was cleanly cut off, felt their being drained in a rapid rate.

The concentrated black ball of reiatsu started to show cracks, in which pure black light was shining through, before exploding taking out a couple hundreds of hollows, as the area was covered in smoke a voice called out in a sickly sweet voice**...**

**"heeheehee who wants to be eaten first???"**

* * *

Crim: and there you go my first story that has this many words, a kind of a good plot, and well…I think I did pretty good on this. Ohh by the way I need a beta reader, please people I need help TT^TT

Thanks for reading

And please click the review button so I can read your thoughts on this story.


	2. Menos plus Hollows equals a Kit! WTF?

CRIM: Yo people how's it hanging?? ^^ glad you people liked it that much, I thank the people that review this story and I'm also here to ask those that put this story on alert, favorite, or whatever to please please !!! Give me some kind of review!!!!! I don't care if its just 'update, please' or something like that! Plus I might of forgot the declaimer in the other chapter -_- so here it is:

DECLAIMER:: CRIM DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! BUT THE PLOT, IDEA, STORYLINE, OR WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO CALL IT!!!(I AM NOT EVER GOING TO PUT THIS ON ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES THAT I MIGHT WRITE…OR CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY)

A/N:I have edited some misspellings and mistakes. Nothing new has been added so far.

AND NOW THE STORY ^^

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
Chapter 2: Menos Grande + More Hollow =…a Kit???? WTF???  
¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Naruto awareness slowly came back to his being, as it did he could tell he was fine…no he was better then he was before. Then after a few seconds ticked away and his sense of feeling came rushing back to him, as it did he felt liquid dripping from his mouth, some rather soft and slimly beneath his feet and hands. As he waited for the rest of his senses to come back, he felt his body moved, right hand rose then came down on to butter like substance, left arm thrust into…something, low sweep with right leg breaking something that felt like a twig. Then a high jump with an full body downward kick on to something that felt like a rock before it gave out like dried dirt.

Naruto's sense of taste came back after that kick and when it did he started to panic, because he tasted blood and something meat-like in his mouth. As his mouth opened widely before closing , tasting more blood and that meat-like substance. He soon felt his stomach growl in hunger, as it growled his mouth opened and closed, bring more and more blood, and meat in to him, then swallowing them, before his mouth is filled with more of those items once again the process is repeated over and over again. As it does he felt that his hunger grew more and more, then his sight returned to him and his first sight was a white mask on the ground with blood leaking out from under it.

When he saw that, he realized what he had been eating, his eyes quickly sweep through the area and saw at least a thousand dead around him as thousands and thousands more covering the rest of the area. Then Naruto felt his hunger reached its ultimate peak, as he launched his body toward these Hollows the word that so foreign to his mouth yet isn't. it by bit his senses came back, smell, hearing, and touch, but even as they came Naruto went through those thousands and thousands of Hollows eating them, one after another until only he and the corpses of about five hundred Hollows was left.

As his hunger became stable, Naruto found himself in pain once again, but this time his head and tailbone is where it caused the most pain. He felt his body forced into all fours, as nine blood red tails with blond streaks ripped itself out of his tailbone. soon once again Naruto slipped back to into unconsciousness, the last feeling and thought was the feeling of his body shrinking, along with the thought:

'Fuck, not again'

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
Karakura Town  
¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

As ichigo finished his attack, he fell face first as his body didn't respond to his brain, but then his right was seemingly pulled back ward, and his zabauto began to shift its shape.

"gahh!!! what the hells happening?" Ichigo shouted in surprised as he eyed his shape shifting weapon in his hand.

"Ichigo!!" Ishida shouted as he was about to run forward, his reitsu bow suddenly grew larger and larger with each second 'Dammit, because of that idiot losing control of his reits- gah!!' he held his arm as the pain grew. 'Gahh!! haa haa haa if any more then my bow will explode' then he staired at the frozen-in-place Menos, and back at his reitsu bow. 'this better work' he thought as he aimed the large bow at the menos as started rapidly firing arrows of reitsu at the Menos.

But as the arrows came in contact with the body it didn't do anything it is as if it felt no more pain and was numb through out its body. still what ever the reason was Ishida was a bit glad, because one, he could lessen the reitsu that was pouring out of Ichigo. Two, he could try to kill the Menos, and by doing so he would save thousands of souls that, that thing ate. and three, it was good target practice.

"Ichigo!!" Ishida yell "you better hurry up and control your teitsu and live!! because as i had said i hate shikigimi so don't you dare think that i want you alive because i will feel guilty! i want you alive is so that i can fight you again Kurosaki Ichigo!!!" he felt ichigo's reitsu level finally stabilized as he fell to the ground breathing with short panting breath while giving his heavily bleed a quick glance. 'gah haa haa finally i didn't think i could last any longer if his reitsu didn't stabilize.'

At the same time the forgotten Menos that is still standing up right, quickly got consumed by the black reitsu wrapping itself in a cocoon-like style before imploding and disappearing as if it was never there. The only thing remaining that the black reitsu was there was the still increasing spiritual pressure.

"What do you think of this?" Rukia said looking at the spot where the Menos used to be.

"humm, this is hard..." Kisuke said never noticing he replied to Rukia's question, as he wrote something down on a small notebook

''I agree, how the hell are we going to find that hollow!" said her face giving off a fierce look

"humm? Ohhh you were talking about the hollow" stated as he finally stopped writing

"Of course I was! what did you think I was talking about?!?!" she shouted in

"Ohh nothing just the payment for helping out Ichi-chan" Kisuke replied with an eye-smile as he dodges a flying kick at his head

Tessai slowly shock his head at the two fought...verbally....some what 'The boos needs to loosen up on the money..'

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
Random ally  
¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Naruto saw his fist that is now a paw, his head turn to looked behind him, and there nine different colored tails that came from his tailbone. The colors ranging from blue, brown, yellow, green, red, black, and white, the last two contently changed and mixed, from dark blue to purple, sometime even a darker color of his other tails.'Was what the fuck happened to me?!?'! He understood 'what' was he, but there is only one thing different from other hollows...HE WAS FLUFFY LIKE A NORMAL FOX!!!!!!! To say he was shocked was an understatement, but instead he did the smartest thing in the world that anyone would do...

He fainted.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
Naruto's happy wonderland (-_-;; give me a break okay? I didn't want to use 'mind scape' or something so common)  
¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Naruto stood in a space less area, as he looked around, he was looking for something that tells him where he was, even if it's just a clue. But he couldn't found nothing it was only a space of loneliness. He remembered the hollows, that came here by thousands and thousands. They had skull-like masks, and white skin they're shape was of different monster-like even some had tails, others had wings, some where bigger then others they were called something called 'hollow'. He remember how he tried to ask them where he was but then as one of them attacked him then he blacked out.....

...then he wakes finding himself as a fluffy kit....

.....

then blacking out again

'Today is gonna be a great day' he thought sarcastically as he banged his head on a invisible wall

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Thanks for reading  
And please click the review button so I can read your thoughts on this story.  
once the more reviews i get the quicker i might be able to update stories. (maybe -_-;;)  
I demand at LEAST 10 reviews before releasing, please I'm begging you!!!


End file.
